La Redención
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Basado en la canción 'Love is Here' de Starsailor.


Bueno, se supone que esto debe ser triste, me lo han pedido especialmente así y como siempre, la idea es complacer al público, quizás de la impresión que está abierto y es porque así es... Pero por mi parte no continuará...

Dicen que se me da bien la narración en primera persona, espero sus opiniones para saber si es verdad o no...

**DISCLAIMER**

Mai HiME pertenece a Sunrise, todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**GRACIAS**

Desde que ha acabado toda aquella tortura, hay un sentimiento del que no me he podido deshacer, ¡Decepción! Sí, me siento decepcionada, creo que no hay nada peor que eso, porque me siento decepcionada de mí misma, de mi comportamiento, de todo el daño que te hice, de ni siquiera haber encontrado el valor para decirte lo que sentía, el amor no correspondido duele, pero esto es más doloroso aún.

No lo supiste de una buena manera, lo supiste de la peor, escuchando una discusión en donde se revelaban mis bajos instintos y mi humanidad. No lo puedo negar, me aproveche de ti, de tu necesidad de una mano amiga y mientras dormías a la luz del atardecer tome lo que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, un beso de tus labios, pero pague un precio muy alto por eso, tu desprecio.

Y Perdí la cordura, porque lo que más temía estaba sucediendo, te apartabas de mí y me veías de una manera aterrorizada mientras temblabas, en ese momento sentí odio, aquellas dos eran las culpables de lo que estaba pasando, eran las culpables de que lo supieras, de que ahora me despreciaras, de que ahora me temieras. Así que le devolví el favor a Kikukawa-san, le arrebaté lo que ella más quería, justo como ella lo hizo conmigo, y reí ante su expresión de dolor y la tuya de asombro, porque eso no me había quitado el peso de mi corazón, porque eso no hizo que me sintiera mejor, no amenizo ni un poco todo el dolor acumulado.

Kyohime también sufrió, a pesar de que mi amor por ti era tan grande, su tamaño disminuyó considerablemente por tu falta de cariño, disminuyo por la muerte de mis esperanzas, por la muerte de mi consuelo… Tu amistad.

Todo lo demás ya lo sabes, no te lo tengo que contar. Dentro de mi desesperación y mi dolor no podía pensar correctamente, así que lo más lógico para mí en aquel momento, fue destruir todo lo que te molestará, en mi corazón tenía la fe que de esa manera me perdonarías, e incluso, si mi suerte era grande, tal vez me amarías. Pero me dijiste que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que no me permitirías continuar, te molestaba, me odiabas y nada lo podía compensar, ese fue el mensaje que recibí de ti.

Ahora, aunque ya me has perdonado y de nuevo seamos amigas, todos mis sentimientos por ti siguen aquí, vivos, ya no sé si llorar o reír por eso, sí, tu amistad es mi consuelo, pero es un consuelo tan doloroso, una rosa, estoy condenada andar por un camino espinoso para seguir a tu lado, porque sé que nunca podré dejar de amarte.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero desde que me enamoré de ti, mi tiempo se congeló.

Me lo dijiste aquel día, bajo la iglesia, que solo me amabas como tu amiga y fui feliz, porque me amabas, porque estaba dentro de tu corazón, porque era tu persona más importante y aunque no pensabas tanto en mí, como yo en ti, lo hacías, aunque fuese un segundo lo hacías. Me sentí completa y pude morir en paz, junto a ti. Fue un final casi romántico.

Pero ahora… Ya no puedo estar solo con eso, quisiera que me vieras como mujer, no solo como amiga, que entrelazáramos las manos, que pensarás que lo nuestro podría ser y cuan bueno podría ser, que no tuviese mi corazón que cantar esta triste canción, sino que juntas pudiésemos cantar una de amor, de esas que consideras estúpidas, una estaría bien para mí.

Pero nunca pudiste, y aun no puedes sentir mi amor por ti, o tal vez no quieras sentirlo, no te puedo culpar, pero mi amor está aquí mismo y es tan claro que todos lo saben.

Y aunque todavía no lo acepto, tus palabras me han hecho entender que no debo añorar lo que no llegará, que debo empezar a hacerme a la idea, de nuevo, de ser solo amigas, es lo que me queda, aferrarme a lo único que me une a ti. El problema es que tú no lo entiendes, mis sentimientos no son día dejé caer una lágrima en el océano. El día que la encuentre será el día en que deje de quererte.

Así que me iré, para aclararme, me iré hasta que me duela menos, hasta que lo acepte y es que tú no me ayudas, porque tus actitudes algunas veces me confunden, debo dejarte atrás, tiemblo ante este solo pensamiento, si me pidieras que me quedará lo haría y si dijeras no quieres volver a saber de mí, me iría tan lejos y cambiaría mi nombre que nunca me encontrarías aunque me buscaras, pero ese es precisamente el problema, no sé que quieres, no sé que puedo hacer para complacerte, irme, quedarme… Algunas veces me sonríes como si me amaras y me pidieras que nunca me fuese de tu lado, otras veces eres fría y cortante y pareciera que tus ojos me gritarán que no quieren verme nunca más.

Si tú pudieras ver el dolor que hay en mí, el dolor que causas en mí y cuanto me dañan todos esos cambios de humor. Me das esperanzas y luego las despedazas con tus propias manos, así que decidí que me iré, dejaré atrás todo este mundo, tu mundo y formaré uno nuevo para mí. Sé que me tomará toda una vida olvidarte, y quizás ni siquiera lo logré, pero lo intentaré, por ti y por mí, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, aunque sea lejos de mí, aunque yo no te la pueda dar y eso es porque te amo.

Le he dado tantas vueltas a este asunto, pero ya no tengo miedo de dejarte sola y que vuelvas a ser la de antes, ahora tienes a más personas, ya no solo dependes de mí, puedo dejarte en manos de Tokiha-san, ella es buena amiga, mucho mejor que yo, probablemente en algunos meses solo sea un borroso recuerdo para ti, justo lo que debo ser, mi corazón ha derramado muchas lágrimas por ti y tú eres la única que puede aliviar ese dolor, pero no quiero que cargues con esa culpa, no quiero que pienses que causas mi tristeza, ya que me has regalado mis más grandes alegrías, estoy agradecida por haberte conocido, por haberme permitido amarte, con eso es suficiente hasta hoy, no quiere aprovecharme de tu generosidad.

Lo que aun no decido es como te lo diré, la serenidad de mis palabras siempre me ha caracterizado, pero temo que esta vez no me acompañe y termine demostrando mi debilidad ante ti, no quiero que me tengas lastima, quisiera que me admirarás un poco, que me vieras como antes, pero eso ya no es posible, el tiempo no da marcha hacia atrás y debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Tengo todo listo para irme, solo espero que no me preguntes a donde iré, porque no tengo respuestas a eso, iré a casa de mis padres a pasar unos días con ellos y allí, con la cabeza fría, decidiré que haré con mi vida de aquí en adelante.

Finalmente el momento ha llegado, hoy es el día en que te diré adiós, para siempre.

- ¿Natsuki? – Volteas a verme con tristeza en tus ojos, ¿Qué te tiene así? Si tan solo yo pudiera aliviar todo el dolor de tu corazón

- Shizuru – Te quedas estática mientras me ves

- Podríamos hablar en mi oficina por favor, es algo importante – Si es algo importante que me sienta segura, para no demostrarte lo que me duele dejarte

-… Claro – Lo has dudado un poco ¿Aún sientes algo de miedo hacia mí? Me alegra saber que cuando me vaya estarás mejor. Tomo un poco de té para calmar mis nervios, no sé como empezar.

- Sabes, mi periodo como presidente del consejo estudiantil acaba mañana, entregaré el cargo formalmente y probablemente haya una persona encargada en lo que se hacen las elecciones – Supongo que me es más fácil empezar por aquí

- Ya veo – Tan elocuente como siempre, mi Natsuki, discúlpame, Natsuki

- Mañana mismo partiré, creo que no hay nada ahora que me retenga en Fuuka, es una ciudad pequeña, con pocas oportunidades – Tienes el ceño fruncido, quizás te molesté solo para contarte cosas sin importancia, lo siento, pero mi corazón no me permitía irme sin despedirme de ti.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Justo como lo pensé, discúlpame de nuevo

- Es solo que no quería irme sin despedirme de Natsuki – Has bajado un poco la guardia, como si mis palabras te sorprendieran, ¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que te amo, ¿O es qué aun no lo crees?

- Bueno, Entonces ¿Es está la despedida? – Que fría, mi princesa de hielo.

- Quería pedirte una última cosa antes de irme, pero si no te sientes cómoda puedes decir que no, por mí está bien – Te has sonrojado por completo, extrañare tanto esa expresión tuya, gracias por dejarme verla en este momento, intentaré grabarla en mi memoria

- ¿Qué quieres? – Tienes dificultad con las palabras, pareces tan tierna e indefensa en estos momentos

- Un último abrazo, para recordar el olor de Natsuki durante mi viaje – Volteas el rostro hacia un costado, para que deje de mirarte, sé que es mucho pedir, pero realmente deseo con todo mi corazón un último contacto cuerpo a cuerpo contigo

- Bbbien, pero que sea rápido – Gracias, eres muy noble, también amo eso de ti

Bordeo el escritorio para llegar hasta ti, te levantas muy despacio, casi como si quisieras que el momento de la despedida no llegara. Finalmente estás de pie, esperando, te acerco por la cintura, mientras tú sigues inmóvil, mi cabeza descansa en tu hombro y realmente esta sensación de paz está haciendo flaquear mi decisión, pero es mejor así, dejarte tranquila, y buscar un poco de tranquilidad para mí también.

- Gracias – Susurro a tu oído, porque es lo en verdad quiero decirte, gracias. Tu cuerpo se ha tensado, pareces un tanto fuera de lugar y ante mi asombro, siento como tus brazos me envuelven en el abrazo más cariñoso que he sentido en todo mi vida.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, así que te separas de mí de una forma un tanto brusca y más roja que de costumbre, me regalas las últimas palabras que escucharé de ti

- Adiós – Y sales huyendo como si temieras por tu vida. Algunas veces pareces tan dulce.

- Gracias – Y adiós, tristemente para mí, para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, realmente me gusta recibir reviews, opiniones y críticas, si encuentran errores en el texto es porque no los ví, de modo que su ayuda es muy valiosa.

Saludos ^^


End file.
